


Formalities and other such trivialities

by Kalkiru



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalkiru/pseuds/Kalkiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two shot High school AU written as a bonus for my flagship fic Cloudy Gemstones!</p><p>Warning: Contains amazing amounts of fluff and humour, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!, this thingie here is a two shot story I'm writing as a bonus for my readers of my main fic Cloudy Gemstones. This is centred around Love Rival and is entirely for fun and a play around with fluff, so I am less concerned with feedback for this (still, I love feedback, so any given will be highly appreciated regardless).
> 
> I won't post any A/N's at the end of this chapter, nor at the beginning of the second half of this two shot when I post it. All end notes will be at the end of the second chapter when I put it up. Also, this story is a pre-emptive birthday gift for SidekickPommy and thusly is dedicated to them, which basically means that even though I wrote this entire thing, it belongs to them and is their property.
> 
> With that out of the way, I really hope you enjoy this little ficlet and if you haven't already, please check out Cloudy Gemstones while your at it! Thank's readers, and enjoy the ride!

Wally Mitsuru was your average boy. Well, as average as someone like him could be. Hair a brilliant chartreuse green with a distinct style to match; one would think he liked being the centre of attention. But that was quite far from true, Wally didn't really want any attention from most people, he was the quiet and reserved type you see. It's not that he didn't enjoy the company of others, it's that he didn't enjoy the teasing he got for his hair and his weirdly pale blue eyes. So pale were they, it was almost as if his eyes were silver in hue.

One thing on a list of a few reasons Wally assumed were the cause for most of the other kids in school mocking him.

The keyword being  _most_.

You see, little Mr. Mitsuru never had anything easy, not a single thing. Wally was short, he'd never really had much in the way of growth spurts unlike his peers, and to top it off, he even had asthma. Combined with his appearance and his classmate's jeering, Wally had little reason to smile.

But that didn't stop him, oh no.

Though the world was certainly unjust, it only fuelled his fighting spirit. A quiet spirit, seemingly invisible to all; Wally was a fighter all right, just of a different kind. He endured the plain teasing for years, sticking up for himself where he could, and always,  _always_  with a smile. Sure, his grin might have faltered here and there, but doesn't everyone stumble now and then? Nobody was perfect after all; a fact Wally was quite in-tune with.

Rumours spread pretty fast in a building full of chatty teenagers, he'd heard a few of them too. Some insinuated that it was a freak accident that caused his hair to be so crazy, others postulated that his silver eyes could swallow a person's soul. The most prolific whisper by far though? Simple really, everyone believed Wally was gay. Such gossip wouldn't normally phase a person with the mental fortitude of Wally Mitsuru, but that was exactly the problem in this case. The insults directed at his developing sexuality hurt. Not because they held the same malice that the other remarks did, rather, they wounded him because, as if by another stroke of misfortune, said rumours were true.

Until about two years ago Wally was on his own in the classroom. He wanted friends pretty badly, much like the other kids, but the status quo and his appearance cut any social gains short before they even began. All that changed when his two, soon-to-be best friends arrived. Wally didn't anticipate any change in social affairs when Mr. Stone introduced the new kids to the class, until, without any warning at all, they both took the empty seats at the back of the room. Right next to the green-haired nerd.

At first, he thought it was a total mistake.

_They couldn't want to sit next to me right?_

But he was proven wrong thirty minutes into the lesson. Brendan Yuuki and May Haruka were their names, and they were the most wonderful people ever, at least in Wally's eyes. May was a tough cookie; headstrong, spirited and had the physical strength to match. You wouldn't guess someone with her lithe frame would be so athletic and powerful, but she wasn't afraid to teach anybody, boy or girl, that messing with her was a terrible idea. Underneath that though was a kind and caring person. She didn't smile often (which in Wally's mind was a shame), yet she had a smile so warm it could melt all the snow in winter.

Then there was Brendan. Oh boy, where to begin with him. He was the reason for Wally's doubt for starters. Why? Well, over the course of two years in school, Wally had finally come to know the meaning of the word 'crush'. The boy in question had soft brown eyes and equally soft brown hair to match. Though slightly taller, he and Wally looked similar, well, except for the eyes and hair of course.  _Nobody_  could beat Wally's hair game, that's for sure. However, it wasn't Brendan's appearance that captivated Wally's tiny heart. It was his attitude; happy-go-lucky and carefree, with just a dash of confidence for good measure. Always kind and rarely mad, Wally assumed that Brendan was the nicest and most understanding human being alive, even if he himself didn't know it.

Over the course of a short two years, he and Brendan had developed a friendship. The kind of friendship that involved all those lame inside jokes, equally lame sleepovers and most importantly of all: the lame laughter and happiness that Wally so cherished. They grew close, so close they'd both jest they were a married couple now and then. Well, Brendan probably liked the joke for the humour; Wally secretly wished it was true though.

Of course, Wally could keep this crush of his hidden for as long as necessary. Unfortunately, life had... other plans. Wally, Brendan and May were all about to graduate this year, having nearly finished their final round of high school. Which meant that a high school formal was on the horizon. A compulsory event, an event Wally had to attend whether he liked it or not. He'd have to dress up, he'd have to dance, yet worst of all:

_He'd have to find a date._

It was agonising really. The only female he could take as a cover would be May, but she already answered someone else's request. A person from another school no less, named Brawly. Due to his social status, Wally was left without any other option. It was either go alone or take Brendan.

The poor green-haired boy didn't like the idea of going alone in any case; he was nervous in crowded places, and they were much more manageable when you had someone else to talk to as a distraction.

Taking Brendan though? That required Wally to do a lot of uncomfortable things, like ask him to the dance in person, or put up with what would be publicly validated teasing. No doubt he'd hear 'Wally the Mitsuper gay' again. That was a lot to put up with, especially if the best possible result could only be rejection. After all, what were the odds that Brendan even liked... well,  _males_ , let alone Wally himself? Pretty much zero really, it didn't seem worth the risk.

_So then why am I so strung up about it?_

Was it because he was hoping for it to be true? Perhaps it was, it wasn't a Wally thing to do if it involved giving up on hope. But he'd been sitting on the side of a bench, thinking over all these things; some of them as far back as the beginning of high school, for quite some time now. Slowly, but surely, he was mulling over all the little details, while he sat here, at the back end of the gymnasium.

Having just been eliminated from the current round of dodgeball gave him plenty pause for thought. Physically, he was exhausted and if he hadn't been using his inhaler, he would probably be out of breath for a while. Yet he'd paid no attention to his surroundings, or even his body's own state of unrest. Too caught up in thinking; in the tumultuous storm of thought, to really notice much of anything at all.

So naturally, he didn't see May get eliminated from the round next (but not before taking two other people on the opposing team with her in the process). Wally didn't register that May had sat down next to him, didn't even realise that she was watching him.

For her part, she was curious; it wasn't like the green fluff-ball to be so silent in the presence of friends. Staring at his own feet was also not a habit Wally had formed, at least as far as May could tell anyway. Though she couldn't understand what caused his mood, May was pretty curious what could have him such a state, curious enough to say something.

" _Soooooo_..."

"A-ah!" Wally yelped in surprise.

She hadn't even begun talking properly, but the sudden sound spooked the green nerd good; almost jumped out of his skin in fact. May couldn't help but chuckle a little before she continued with what she meant to say.

"Heh, Sorry Wally." She said while smiling apologetically at the boy. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's f-fine." The boy sighed, heart still beating out of pace from the earlier fright.

"Anyway, what's bothering ya little buddy?"

Blunt and straight to the point, May never did like beating around the bush. That said, it wasn't rushed or an obligatory question, she was being genuine, just in a rather May-ish way.

"W-Well..." Wally began.

He really wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say. Where to begin really?

_'Hey May, yeah, I really like Brendan and I wanna ask him to go to the formal with me.'_

Because something like that would totally work right? He could barely say the first word, let alone the others, and he really didn't want to lose friends over something like this. That was Wally's biggest worry really, admitting it might mean losing his best friends; He'd lose the very person whom he admired if that's how it played out, and May too. It was a scary prospect, so frightening in fact that Wally just couldn't justify saying a single word about it.

" _Wally,_ are you ok? Because I'm worried for you, you've been less talkative than normal for two weeks straight now." May said, pressing more to the point.

Two weeks straight? Horrible choice of wording, but either way, Wally didn't want to give the real answer, or even look her in the face while he told his bold lie.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, really, never been b-better." He said quietly, fixing his stare to his feet.

May was having none of it though.

"Come on Mr. Mitsuru, At least look me in the eye when you lie." The girl stated with concern.

_Dangit._

She noticed. Now Wally had to meet her gaze and make her believe that he was perfectly fine. The green-haired boy turned his head, mouth half open as he prepared to speak again; to voice his false declaration of contentment. Once he met her eyes though, the sounds stayed put; stuck in his throat and refusing to come out, no matter what orders his brain gave his lips. It was genuine concern, May wasn't annoyed that he hadn't answered, nor satisfied with a vague and dismissive answer. The brown-haired girl had nothing but care in her eyes and Wally couldn't help but feel bad about it. She was offering her help because she cared and he was slapping the metaphorical hand away. But she'd understand if she knew what Wally really wanted to say right? She would get why he hadn't wanted to speak.

May couldn't read minds though, so of course she wouldn't be able to understand that right now. She wasn't letting up either.

"Look Wally, I know something's up. You can tell me you know, I don't bite." She said this line with a smile and all it did was make Wally feel worse. The green-haired boy had hit his limit now; there was far too much guilt swirling in his gut.

_Screw it._

May wanted the truth and Wally's emotional barriers were flimsy at best. He'd been exhausted by his own thoughts all week and here was someone willing to listen. Even if they disliked what they would hear, it would feel good to throw it out of his head and into the open right? Wally couldn't be sure, and there was the possibility that May would call him names or shout at him for this, but he couldn't take it any more.

"May... I-I... I w-wanna ask... I was g-going..."

_Double dangit._

The words still refused to budge.

But he had to say something, so the green-haired wonder gathered every ounce of will he had and steeled his resolve to speak. Nervousness be damned, he just  _had_  to get this off his chest.

"... I wanna ask B-Bre-Brendan to... to the f-formal... t-to..." Wally buried his face in his hands, he didn't want to look at her face while saying the rest. "... T-to be m-my d-d-date..."

**There, he said it.**

It was done; out in the open. Sayonara cruel thoughts (but not really). He might have had his head buried in his hands, and an awful amount of soul crushing embarrassment weighing down on him. But somewhere, in the depths of his green covered noggin, Wally Mitsuru felt a small sense of pride.

 _Buuuuut_ , that was probably just the embarrassment.

Or maybe it was the fact that right now, someone had their arms wrapped around him. Who on earth could be doing that? Wally couldn't really tell since he still had his head buried in between his arms and hands, but they were there.

Upon exiting his little cocoon, Wally realised, with no small amount of surprise, that it was May.

"You know, you scared me there for a second Wally, I thought something really bad happened. I'm glad it wasn't something serious." She said, withdrawing from her supportive embrace, facing the boy's look of shock with a smile so bright it could outshine Alpha Centauri.

 _Something serious?_  She didn't care? It didn't matter?  _She didn't hate him?!_

No 'Wally Mitsuper gay', not even a single joke. Sure Wally wasn't expecting outright derision from her, but he at least anticipated some sort of disgust. But she hadn't done any of that, May took the news like she had just heard a boring weather forecast. It was so nonchalant that Wally couldn't even believe it had happened.

He had to double check it in her expression. Hell, he  _triple checked_  that, it was so unbelievable. But May's expression didn't falter, not a tiny bit. She was accepting; honestly that information hit poor Wally like a brick. He was gonna tear up at this rate, but he couldn't allow himself that, at least not in the gymnasium where he risked more teasing. Thankfully neither he nor May had been loud either, so nobody but themselves knew what they were discussing.

Wally was just about to thank May for that; slightly misty eyes and all, but the spirited girl interrupted him before he even said anything.

"You know Wally..." She began; dangerous looking smirk forming on the edges of her mouth. "... He hasn't asked anybody to go to the formal with him just yet, you could still ask him."

_What?_

He couldn't ask him just because no one else had. Wally was  _really_  thankful may was understanding, but that wasn't a garuntee that Brendan would be as nice, even if his usual demeanour suggested otherwise. That was to say nothing of the fact that he was likely to say 'no' to such a question to begin with.

"May, I can't do that o-ok? I mean... even... even if he didn't mind that I was... y'know... He s-still wouldn't say yes... W-Would he?"

He'd meant to give a statement, but it turned into a question. His confusion from before hadn't dissipated and Wally was beginning to think that maybe Brendan might say yes after all. May wasn't worried in the slightest, who's to say he was wrong and that Brendan would agree after all.

_Oh right. Common sense, that's who._

You could only find that kind of story line in fairy tales, if gay fairy tales existed. There was no way tha-

"Well, I can't say for ceeeerrrrtaaaiiin." The girl replied to his question, devilish smirk still highly evident. "But I have a small, teeny, tiny  _hunch_  that he  _might_  just say yes. But we aren't going to find out if you don't say anything are we?"

Perplexing confusion of the highest degree was all that Wally could feel in response to that. She made it sound almost true, that she knew something he didn't. But May was probably just up to her usual mischief; there wasn't any conceivable way she could know that Brendan would give the positive answer. Not even in Wally's wildest dreams. In saying that, she had a point, if Wally didn't say anything at all, then the answer was one-hundred-percent no in every case. He had to try in order to fail, but not trying would be automatic failure.

That didn't make the idea any easier to stomach though.

"N-no we aren't, b-but... I don't think that it's a-"

"Just trust me ok? Besides, the worst he can do is say no Wally, and if he's mean to you, just tell me and I'll give him a dead arm or two for a week. Though I personally think that I  _won't have to do a thing_." She stated, winking.

The little green fluff ball was quite confused at this point and he was about to voice his concerns...

_Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg._

... Until the bell rung and stopped him short; it was time to go to lunch.

"Uhhh, lets go May. W-We can talk more in the break room." The boy told her, shaking off his unease.

"Sure! Just let me pack up ok, I have to grab my clothes and change out of this P.E. uniform. I'll catch up, no need to wait for me." She waved at him dismissively as she got up from the bench.

In turn, Wally also rose from his seat, mumbling in agreeance before walking off for the boy's changing rooms. Leaving May totally alone on the gym floor; save the stragglers still clamouring out the door and into the halls on the other half of the gym-side.

Mischievous Ms. Haruka decided upon the best way to utilize the time she had while her friend was gone. Pulling out her brand-spanking new phone which her parents bought for her excellent grade results, May mulled over her options. Her grin only lengthen when she came to a conclusion on how to proceed.

Feverishly, she opened up her phone's contact list, looking for one specific number located in her 'besties' grouping. It took less than a second, but May now had the messaging window open and ready; ready for her to have some small,  _inconsequential_  fun.

'Sup nerd, I think I might just have gotten you the best possible present. You can thank me when you find out what it is.'

Was typed out rapidly, with boundless enthusiasm. May had no intention of giving up all the info until the game was over, but she was sure as hell going to have fun while she could. Upon finishing, May hit send and waited until it was confirmed as such. Once she made sure the message went through, the energetic girl put her phone away and left the now empty gymnasium.

Brendan wouldn't have a clue what that meant yet and Wally didn't even know she sent it, but it was applicable to the both of them. Messages aside though, one thing was definitely certain.

_They were both massive dorks._

* * *

Brendan Yuuki's life had been nothing short of strange lately. In fact; suffice to say that at this point, it was down-right weird.

Brendan wasn't a popular kid, though he had his fair share of friends. His study results weren't remarkable by any means and he was only slightly more athletic than some of his classmates. By all accounts, Brendan Yuuki was your average teenage boy; barring one very  _minor_  detail.

Mr. Yuuki was an appreciator of the male form; not forms of the female persuasion as was normally assumed.

This wasn't a problem for someone such as him per se, it was just a problem for the environment at large. Thankfully, his mediocrity served to deflect any sort of abuse he'd get for that fact, because you couldn't really tell by looking at the boy. He wasn't flamboyant and none of his features really 'popped' so to speak.

Yes, unlike the person he was currently crushing on, that wasn't a big issue for Brendan. Wally had sustained the teasing for a long time; 'Mitsuper gay' was a name that had come up a lot, at least when May wasn't around to dispense justice. But while Wally's hair, eyes and his usual look combining his favourite purple cardigan and standard white school shirt stood out, that didn't readily prove that he was of the same sexuality as one certain Brendan Yuuki.

Wally didn't deserve the kind of treatment he received from his peers, at least as far as Brendan was concerned. For one, he himself was gay, and as a result he felt the secondary pain inflicted by such abuse. Even though Brendan wasn't the target, it hurt to know that people saw it as shameful when it damn well shouldn't be. Or at least that's what May said when he came out to her a few months ago; she'd been supportive, understanding. Sure it was scary at first, telling a friend information like that, but confidence was one of the few rare traits Brendan actually did possess.

Which made the treatment Wally received all the more hurtful still. The boy in question was kind, gentle and yet silently resolute in everything he did. A quality that Brendan could only admire; Wally wore his bright clothes, his even brighter hair and his beautifully warm smile with pride. Not the destructive brand of pride, or the 'holier-than-thou' kind either; it was just self-respect and confidence in it's purest form. Nothing more, nothing less.

Why should someone so pure deserve such treatment? The answer to that was, they shouldn't, not at all. Did that stop their classmates though? Nope. It only really served to anger Brendan, but lately that anger had started to become more intense than what it used to be. At first it was driven by feelings of camaraderie, said feelings continued to be the base of course, but now there was something else that was pushing up the intensity bar to eleven.

It took time, but in the past few weeks, Brendan Yuuki had come to understand a very frightening, yet equally uplifting prospect.

_I love him._

Not even a freight train could have hit Brendan as hard as that realisation. Simple yet profound, and it changed the nature of their relationship quite dramatically. Light jokes and stray smiles were cherished, kept close to a now fluttering heart. Time together held ever more complicated meaning, and more than once did Brendan Yuuki find it hard to keep up with. The feelings were indescribable, but they existed, of that he was sure, and the subject of this fixation was definitely Wally Mitsuru.

But rumours weren't enough solid ground, especially rumours Wally didn't acknowledge and instead outright ignored. So Brendan couldn't be sure; there was no real way to say if Wally was gay also, let alone to find out if he liked Brendan as well. Secretly and somewhat selfishly, the beanie-wearing boy wished that Wally would answer those rumours, just so he could know if there was a chance, a chance he could take. But then, even if there was, how good would Brendan be at taking said chance? The boy himself didn't know, he was nervous enough around Wally right now as it was. So he was stuck. Rooted to the swampy floor of emotional stagnation as he tried to maintain his friendship under the weight of his new found feelings.

His efforts were valiant, Brendan had succeeded thus far, and he had every intention of continuing to do so. Even if he couldn't love Wally as much as his feelings would want him too, that didn't mean he couldn't be the best friend Mr. Mitsuru could hope for. That at least in his own little way, he could love the green-haired nerd. Love from afar perhaps, but love no less.

Admiration was admiration after all, regardless of it's intensity. However, that's all it could be at this point, but that didn't ease the feelings nor Brendan's confusion thanks to them. Confusion was the word of the moment really, pretty much everything was confusing.

 _Especially_  the text he'd received from May while he was walking to break.

The best possible present? Brendan was sure nobody could solve her cryptic riddles; it was no where near his birthday or Christmas for that matter. So then why the gift? Scratch why actually; what the hell could it even be?

Mr. Yuuki was at a total loss, which was all the more reason why he broke away from his contemplative daze and picked up his pace. His destination was the group table they shared outside of the English department; a little flimsy wooden thing which had been claimed by Brendan, Wally and May years ago. Their clique was small, but everyone else in the school wouldn't dare intrude on their turf, lest they invoke horrifyingly ferocious wrath of May Haruka.

Fortunately when he finally arrived; only mildly puffed mind you, his friends were already sitting down. Though something seemed...  _Different_. Brendan didn't know why, but the air around Wally and May was different from the usual. It wasn't charged by any means, but the green-haired boy seemed to be both relaxed and on edge at the same time. How he managed to be both simultaneously was perplexing at best, but it was plain as day that Wally was so it wasn't like Brendan could argue against it.

Another confusing detail to add to the list, though Brendan sat down regardless; taking his place besides May with Wally on the other side of the table. The chartreuse-haired boy was twiddling his thumbs and had a small, yet completely adorable rosy tint to his usually pale cheeks. Yet another arrow through Brendan's heart; Wally's blushes were the cutest thi-

"Hey nerd, did ya get my text?" May asked abruptly.

Nerd had become an affectionate term at this point for May, it was actually kind of funny how endearing it had become if Brendan was being honest with himself. But that wasn't the problem at hand right now; Brendan had an opportunity to question May about her message finally, and he was going to take it.

"I did actually, so could you tell me what this 'present' of yours is?"

"Why would I do that when I can just let you find out yourself?" She responded, with one of her usual mischievous grins.

The beanie-wearing boy was about to cry injustice at such a dismissive answer, but he wasn't given the time. As quick as she said it, May was off; walking in the direction of the lockers near the Math building, leaving him and Wally alone at the table. Which now made this situation a completely different ball game; Brendan dealing with Wally alone took a lot of effort. The teen smiled awkwardly; an attempt at proper social etiquette.

"So anyway, do you know what present she's talking about? Because I'm still confused." Brendan began, hoping that Wally knew what she meant.

"N-no, I don't know w-what she's talking about... but errrrmmmm..." He responded with uncertainty.

Wally didn't know, and if Wally didn't know, then Brendan was at a total loss. May always did like to be a mystery for the fun of it now and again, but this was ridiculous. What was the point of getting him a present that he couldn't find? Really, he was beginning to ask why he even bothered to ask at all, he might as well hav-

"Will you go to the formal with me?!" A loud squeak broke the wall of thought abruptly.

Who the hell said- Wait.  _Wait. **Wait**_. Did Wally just ask him to the formal?!

"H-Huh?" Was all Brendan could give in response.

There was no way he said that, surely it was just Wally pulling a joke, hell, he probably heard him wrong. Yeah that's it, he heard him wrong an-

"S-sorry, I j-just... I was h-hoping... I-if you'd be m-my... m-my... Ahhh!" Wally squeaked again.

This time the poor boy buried his head in his arms on the table out of embarrassment. Having to explain the situation was causing his cheeks to go so red he resembled a tomato; a tomato that was currently avoiding Brendan's dumbstruck gaze.

Brendan couldn't believe his ears; Wally  _did_ ask him.

Flabbergasted. One word to describe Brendan's current mental state. But he didn't get time to answer his own internal questions, let alone Wally's, because the poor boy spoke up underneath his hiding place between his arms on the table.

"J-just forget I-I said anything. I k-know I'm w-weird... y-you don't h-have to w-w-waste your time s-saying no." The boy stated, his voice muffled a bit by his arms.

Even still, muffled or not, he sounded hurt. Apparently his earlier question was all the bravery he had left to use. As much as it pained Wally though, it stung Brendan just that little bit harder. For the simple fact that, just moments ago, Brendan was contemplating his crush on the green-haired boy and yet here that boy was, doing the thing Brendan himself never had the guts to do. Well, trying, and then faltering because he thought Brendan saw him as 'weird'; which only made Brendan feel worse.

Of course, the beanie-wearing student was less than articulate when it came to consoling others through words, so instead he took a more... direct approach.

"Yes."

The reaction that garnered from Wally almost ruined the seriousness of the moment; it was all Brendan could do to stifle an awkward yet honest laugh. Upon hearing that golden word Wally snapped his head back from under his arms so quick that it was a surprise he didn't hurt himself. Brendan's eyes were met with pale-silvery ones; very confused pale-silvery ones.

" _W-what_?" He asked, completely blown away.

"Yes." Came the second affirmative.

Staring at Wally's face in that moment would have been like looking through an ever-changing kaleidoscope. First there was shocked surprise, followed by disbelief, weaving into embarrassment and his trademarked blushy shade of red, to be topped of finally by a cheesy grin from ear to ear.

"Y-your serious?!"

His smile had returned, a fact Brendan was quite thankful for. But more than that, the issue that had been plaguing Brendan for weeks, possibly even months, had just disappeared. What were the odds really? What kind of dice was the universe playing with in order to allow something so miraculous to occur? The beanie-wearing boy didn't know the answer to either of those questions and he didn't care.

_He actually likes me back._

"Yeah, I'm serious, I mean... erm, I would l-love to... to... to be your  _date_ to the formal Wally." He said while blushing profusely.

He had a great deal of trouble saying it, and the word  _date_  hung in the air like an unwanted odour. It's not that he didn't want it to be called that, it's just Brendan was so unbelieving that he was still finding it hard to accept this whole exchange had even happened to begin with. But no matter how many times he told himself otherwise, it did happen and that information was slowly sinking in.

Wally on the other hand, well he couldn't handle the idea that he'd been so lucky. It was one thing for his friend to accept his sexuality, it was quite another for him to say yes. Though Wally supposed sexuality had very little to do with formals on the whole, but then Brendan  _did_  call it a date himself. If that truly was the case, then there was no reason to think other wise.

They both lucked out and neither of them could fathom how.

Brendan was so caught up in this disbelief in fact that he didn't notice May edging closer. Wally was also pre-occupied with his own thoughts to be paying attention, which meant that their third friend would be technically be sneaking up on both.

"S-so Wally, wh- AHH!" Brendan let out a frightened shout as May finished her sneaking and shook him from behind gently.

"Hahahaha, I got you good this time dweeb." She said with cheeky smile as she walked over to the side of the table, in view of both them.

"Dammit May, I was-" Brendan began in annoyed tone with the expression to match.

Only for May to interject again, though in a slightly less scary way this time.

"Yeah, I know Brendan, I didn't  _want_  to break you two  _love birds_  up y'know."

She stopped talking briefly to gauge the reaction to that, much to May's delight it brought a vivid blush to both of their faces. Which could only mean that the present had been delivered after all.

_Mission success._

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, if either of you hadn't noticed, we have roughly three minutes to get to our next class." May continued, mirth still highly evident on her face and in her speech.


	2. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there reader, here is the final chapter for my two shot story. It turned out to be pretty long, I'd only planned for 5K words max, but it almost hit 6K. In anycase, this chapter follows along its release time for the birthday of the person whom it was a gift for. So a big happy birthday to Mitsurausu, thanks plenty for being my editor to my main fic and I'm super glad you are a good friend of mine and I'm grateful for all your help thus far. I sincerely hope you enjoy this little gift!
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading this gift fic of sorts everyone! it was fun writing for it!

May Haruka was anything but average, and neither were her friends. One could call the brown-haired girl spirited, for she definitely possessed a sense of drive befitting her confidant air. Her's was the kind of grace that held weight in a room rather than just plain attention; calm on the outside masking the fiery spirit below.

It is precisely this determination that lead to this year's amazing grades; a girl of her will power could achieve much as long as she sought to do so. Therein lies the catch however, May usually wouldn't pay so much attention to her school work. This year was different though, there were  _very_  high stakes involved for success.

For starters, it was almost time for graduation and if May wanted university entrance then she would have to excel; not to mention the fact that getting high marks on her level three qualifications tests would help in securing a part-time job. Yes, these were pressing concerns indeed, but, perhaps the most dire reason for expending the effort that she had was the money involved.

Tuition grants, scholarships and multitudes of institutionally centred academic incentives. All important of course, yet the biggest rewards for this year's fruitful labour? Her new computer, cellphone and car. Yes, despite May's usual reluctance that emerged when any mention of the foul word 'school' floated in her ear, this year had been impressively productive for her.

Now though? Well, it was finally drawing to a close.

May and her friends would soon be cast into the wild world of tertiary education, or so they all hoped. However, at least for now, that wasn't a problem. For the final event of their school year had been looming upon the horizon. An event May was looking forward to a great deal.

_The school formal._

An elaborate party of sorts where all the graduating students would dress up in their nicest clothes, and May was no exception to this. For the night had finally dawned, the graduation was to begin within the next three hours. Ever prepared for anything, May had long since gotten ready, donning her deep blue dress that sparkled in the light, but not daring to leave her favourite ribbon behind either. Choosing instead to attach it to a clasp, turning it into bow, or rather, the perfect accessory for her dress. It's white stripes centred in between the red would serve to accentuate her blue dress, but most importantly, draw attention to her face and hair, things that she spent a great deal of time beforehand preparing.

Yes, all in all, May was already prepared well before time, but that didn't mean the ceremony was finished. True to form, and calling upon her academic dealings with her father, May managed to somehow sway him into renting a limo for the night.

Yes, not only would she pick up Wally and Brendan from Brendan's house, as well as her boyfriend Brawly like she promised them. She would be picking them up in a jet-black, luxury cruise limo. Complete with real leather seats, on-board food, and entertainment. If this truly was to be her only chance to leave an impression on her school, May Haruka would make sure that she and her friends would be the most unforgettable arrivals of the lot.

Of course, while she had every intention of turning heads, her friends were... less inclined to be the centre of attention.

When she arrived at Brendan's house; black limo in tow, she found her two friends sitting outside on Brendan's porch with the most peculiar looks on their faces, among other such interesting things she noticed. While Wally certainly looked presentable and breath-taking in his own way for wearing a suit that was shade of green to match his hair, his friend on the other hand had only worn a simple white shirt and dress pants. May didn't know if it was him wanting to be minimal or just plain lazy, but he certainly didn't look all that enthusiastic.

Not missing a beat,  _and even in heels_ , May strode over with enough confidence to make the sun feel small. She would get to the bottom of this.

"Oi, Brendan, what's with the get up? We have places to go and you don't even look ready." The girl spoke, concern gently woven in between her words.

"Well... You see... My mon got me a white suit jacket with a red trim, and honestly I'd rather go like this instead..." He said, avoiding May's gaze and Wally's for that matter.

Expecting an answer, all May got in the end were more questions. Why would Brendan want to avoid wearing a suit jacket, especially a white one? It would only make them stand out more, leave even more of a mark on the whole event. What on earth could be wr-

"H-he doesn't..." Wally interrupted, shuffling in his seat. "He's e-embarrassed a-and... Brendan doesn't want t-to draw attention to h-himself May."

It was a simple statement, but May wasn't following yet.

"Embarrassed how? What is there to be embarra- oh." She stopped abruptly, realising what was going on.

Wally nodded, noticing her realisation, and spoke up again.

"Y-yeah, he doesn't want to get the t-teasing that I get because... y'know... we are going  _together_."

The hushed way in which Wally said 'together' and their overall body language was all the proof May needed. They were both scared, Brendan more so than Wally for once, about being given abuse at the formal for basically being on a date together.

Of course, the fearsome May Haruka would not stand for either the fear, or the abuse.

"Brendan, go get your jacket." She spoke, soft yet seriously.

"What?! But I don-"

"It'll be fine dweeb, just trust me ok? I've got your backs, hell, I'll stick around you guys the whole formal if I have too!" The brown-haired girl replied with a warm smile; mock punching Brendan in the arm playfully.

"But don't you have a date to be looking after as well May? You can't exactly hang around us all night..." He responded in turn, sadness refusing to leave his face.

"What are you talking about you nerd! Of course I can, I'll just have to drag Brawly along with me! And besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I let everyone else make fun of the both of you while I was there? Just go get your jacket already."

Brendan would argue, he'd point out every reason why he'd rather just blend in with the paint on the wall at that formal, but he knew May would have none of it. Plus, even if he did blend in with the décor, he was still likely to get some teasing for taking Wally. On top of that, he didn't want to not go or outright ignore Wally to save face either; keeping this in mind, the poor boy resigned himself to his fate and walked back through his front door. Leaving Wally and May on the porch alone in the process.

Presenting an opportunity May would not miss for the world.

"You're scared as well aren't you Wally?" She asked as nicely as she could.

"W-Well yeah, I-I am, but... I'm used to it y'know? I get teased all the time... B-but Brendan is really nervous about the whole thing now and i-it's basically my f-fault." Wally spoke in a sad tone, fixing his gaze on the ground.

May wasn't really surprised. Wally definitely felt like he was to blame for putting Brendan in the crossfire, and now she knew as such. The boy was so caring; even now he was accepting responsibility for a scenario that was as much Brendan's fault as his own, he just couldn't see it.

May made sure to put on her very best smile before she spoke again, hoping that it would bring some cheer to the mood.

"You know Wally, it's Brendan's fault too. Clearly he cares about you enough to risk being thrown insults. There isn't a need to feel guilty you silly nerd! I bet Brendan is pretty thankful you even asked him to go to the formal with him."

Wally looked at her with surprise, apparently he hadn't thought of it that way.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, w-wouldn't he rather I hadn't asked at all? At least then he wouldn't be in this mess..." He spoke up, looking at May for an answer.

And an Answer he received.

"Of course he wanted to be asked! He might not show it Wally but he was pretty happy when you gave him that question. He just needs a little time to adjust is all, people will be assholes no matter who you love. Fortunately for you guys though, I can beat the  _living shit_  out of them." May responded, cracking her knuckles with a small amount of what Wally thought was sadistic glee.

Wally gulped since May was pretty scary when she needed to be, but he was thankful all the same. Still, he had one small concern left to address.

"Well, that's alright a-and all but... How can I make h-him feel better about it? I m-mean, since it's half my fault and everything..." He asked her nervously.

"Well, that's easy, you just gotta be supportive for him when he does get the abuse... and then tell me about it so I knock some heads together. Just be yourself and be kind; in fact, why don't you hold his hand while you're there? At least that way he'll know you're around to help him and make him feel better."

May spoke plainly and matter of factly, but the suggestion made Wally blush a little.

"W-Well I-I don-"

_**Creeeaaaakk.** _

Brendan's front door opened swiftly, but not without being noisy, interrupting Wally and May in the middle of their conversation. From behind it emerged Brendan, reluctantly wearing his white suit jacket with it's sharp crimson trim and his red tie to match.

"Do I really have to wear this May?" The boy asked begrudgingly.

"Of course you do! You wouldn't look your best without it!" She replied, not wasting a moment. "Anyway, We have to get going, if we don't hurry we'll be late after all, and I still have to pick up Brawly on the way too." May finished in a matter-of-fact tone after checking her watch.

While she would have liked to talk more to Wally, they were running quite short of time. In urgency, May turned and strode back to the limo, shouting to the two boys who had yet to move from behind her on the porch.

" _Come on you love birds, we've a dance to be going to!_ "

* * *

The car ride to Brawly's was a fairly pleasant one, save the fact that the closer they got reaching to the formal, the more Brendan would fidget. At first May poked him with a bit of light hearted humour because he wouldn't sit still, but the longer they sat in the car, the worse it became.

May and Wally couldn't blame him of course; no matter how terrifying May was in a fight, there would always be one or two people who would throw shit his way anyway. Hell, even poor Wally got a good teasing from time to time, despite May's numerous threats to each offending party involved. It was made even worse by the simple fact that Brendan never liked being in the spotlight all that often to begin with, a fact May learned at his speech in English class last year. A speech he failed almost every mark for because he couldn't speak clearly in front of an audience. The material and content were fine, he just had trouble dealing with that many eyes watching him; judging him.

It would be the same at the formal no doubt, considering how many people teased Wally in the past, and all either May or Wally could do was watch him grow steadily more nervous. This wouldn't have become a problem if someone hadn't been eaves dropping on their conversation about going to the formal together weeks ago. Of course May nearly ripped said person's spinal cord out through their throat when she found out they had spread the information, but at that point it was too late. The whole school knew now and the only reason they hadn't been given shit for it yet was the fact that they were all on break up until this event.

It was the contemplation of this knowledge, and of all the stares he would get, that were making Brendan's mind rack itself with worry. Eventually, this caused Wally to speak up, in the hopes of calming him down.

"D-Don't worry Brendan..."

His voice was soft, it held all the intentions of care and concern in the world, and it was currently being used as both a spur to get Wally to do what he did next, as well as a distraction from what was about to happen.

In between reassurances the everything would work out fine, Wally slowly worked his left hand towards Brendan's right, before clasping it gently with his own.

Of course, such an action would not go unnoticed so easily, and in Brendan's case, without a good blush in response either. A blush so bright that it matched his suit's trim for colour, bright enough even that May had to stifle a chuckle.

"... S-so y-yeah, d-d-don't worry a-about a-anything." Wally finished, barely able to speak.

Really, they both lit up with the same shade of red, making it quite difficult for May to hold her laughter. Hold it she did however, since it seemed Brendan wasn't going to push Wally's hand away or let go. It occurred to May that a small amount of comfort was all Brendan needed to steady his thoughts, and she was right. As long as by 'steady' she actually meant 'topple' his thought process.

The look Brendan was wearing just made it that much harder for May to not laugh, truthfully, even Wally was having a hard time trying not to smile. His expression encompassed shock, horror, happiness and embarrassment all in one, which made for quite the peculiar sight.

In the end, Wally, despite his own embarrassment, just chuckled and held the boy's soft hand that little bit tighter.

The effect this had was spectacular, Brendan calmed down significantly, to the point where he began vacantly staring out the car window every so often in between talking with the other two. Peace such as this continued for some time, or at least, until they arrived at Brawly's house. Despite knowing another person, one they didn't know too well, would be in the car to witness this hand-holding, Wally and Brendan didn't break apart.

 _Because they'd forgotten about it_.

Neither Brendan, nor Wally, had remembered. It had become comfortable enough to just feel natural to the both of them.

"Hey May!"

The blue-haired man spoke with enthusiasm as he opened the left limo door, climbing in to sit besides May, but not before giving her a quick hug and accompanying smile.

"Well aren't you a happy dork?" May said with a grin.

Teasing in nature, Brawly wasn't surprised by May's words in the least, so he answered in kind.

"Who wouldn't be? I haven't been to a formal in two year you know, it's going to be great." He spoke happily, pulling May's hand into his own.

Brawly maintained his cheer through out the whole exchange; Wally and Brendan couldn't help but smile too since Brawly was always full of life on every occasion they met him. But that smile didn't last very long.

"Oh, and hey bros! hows thi-"

The blue-haired man cut himself off, only now realising that the two boys he happened to be talking to were holding hands, much like he and May were doing right now.

"Uhhhh so you tw-  **Owwww!** "

He had spoken up, even beginning to point, but was stopped short. May began  _crushing_  the man's hand between her own with the force of a steel vice mid-sentence; effectively cutting his questions short and almost fracturing his palm.

The damage had already been done however, Brendan realised quite quickly what it was that Brawly was referring to, and even tried to break contact with his companion on reflex. Only to have that plan thwarted in it's tracks by Wally, who's grip only got tighter for the interruption. With the inability to move his hand becoming apparent, Brendan turned his head to the boy on his left, hoping that his pleading look would free him of the scrutiny he felt they were both getting.

Instead, he saw Wally giving one his rare 'silently determined' looks. It wasn't anger, or annoyance, it was just a steadfast resolve. Wally Mitsuru had endured enough teasing to know that even if Brawly had meant something by it, they shouldn't stop being themselves because of it; a fact Brendan was only just now becoming aware of.

Unknowing of the revelation that occured between the two boys, Brawly whispered into May's ears in the hope of getting an answer.

" _Are they... uhhh..._ _bromantically involved or something?_ "

She really wanted to laugh at that, but May held it in, deciding instead to answer his question with a whisper herself.

"More than that, they're boyfriends genius.  _Show some respect and don't point next time._ " She stated the last sentence with sharp emphasis, hoping to keep Brawly in check.

"O-oh..." Upon hearing this information, Brawly turned and faced the two boys in front of him "S-Sorry for pointing dudes, my bad..."

He was being genuine, and the suddenness of it caught Brendan a little off guard, so much so that Wally spoke up before he did.

"It's fine, we don't really mind..." He said, cheeks still a flush red.

It would take Brendan the entire care ride to figure out where Wally got confidence enough to face people like that when he was normally quite nervous and shy to begin with. Brendan himself didn't like negative attention from people, yet Wally could deflect criticism, jeers and stares like a pro. In the end, it came down to practice, something Brendan knew he would have to get familiar with in order to make the most of their current relationship.

Yet, the true test lay just beyond the limo ride; The formal would soon be upon them.

* * *

Bright lights, bright stars and even brighter dresses. The venue chosen for their school dance was awash with colour and radiance; starkly contrasted by the darkness of the night around it, it was like a beacon surrounded by the blackest of nights.

The shade of which was a perfect match for a particular limousine as it rolled up through the driveway and into the waiting parking lot. Given that only two other limousines had appeared that night, it was understandable that everyone on the outside, especially the teaching staff working at the ticket reception, were quite awed by this new arrival.

Yet this impression wouldn't stop there; out of the right hand side of the limo, a brown-haired girl in a dazzlingly sapphire-blue dress emerged. Coming into the light closely after her was a blue haired man sporting a suave yet simple black tuxedo. The both of them held hands as they met each other outside the vehicle, causing jealously in some of the students outside.

_May Haruka had arrived._

Of course, it would not end there. As if set off by a cascade, the next couple emerged from the car at the same time, this time getting out through the same door while maintaining their grip on each other's hands. Much to subtle shock of the onlookers, it was Wally and Brendan.  _Together._

Though the rumour had circulated around the school on the very last day, some were unwilling to believe due to lack of evidence. Yet here it was readily apparent as the two boys huddled close together, avoiding everyone else's gaze as they followed May to reception.

_They were boyfriends._

Holding hands, staying close and only looking at each other was all the proof necessary, and as they neared the end of the reception line the group of boys behind them decided to speak up.

"What do you know, Wally  _is_  gay after all." Jeered one.

"And look, he made Brendan a queer as well!" Spoke another.

Brendan only went red in the face, Wally on the other hand was livid. Under normal circumstance he didn't bother answering back, but now that they were treating Brendan like this it was an entirely different ball game.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted the green-haired boy forcefully.

Judging by the looks that earned him, they weren't expecting Wally to speak up, but that didn't stop them.

"Leave him alone? And what if we don't? What are you gonna do, cry?" One of the boys said with malicious glee.

"He won't cry, but if you say another word, I'll use your fucking spine for jump rope!" Came a shout from ahead of Wally and Brendan.

_It was May._

A very fierce looking May, who left Brawly to hold her place in line while she walked over and grabbed the last kid to speak up by the scruff on his neck. Making her strength apparent by  _just_  lifting his body off the ground.

" _Now._  When I let go, I'm not going to hear another word from you or your shitty friends,  _am I_?" The girl asked, malice softly intertwined in her voice.

It wasn't a question so much as it was a demand, a demand she made abundantly clear to the now fearful person she had clutched by the collar. May wouldn't waste time however, holding onto him any longer might incite the teachers to intervene, and she had made her point effectively enough. Without so much as another word, she let go of her grip and strode back to her place in line besides Brawly, looking slightly mad and a little flushed around the cheeks.

Wally and Brendan just stood there in awe, thankful for May's help with the matter, but also a little terrified of how strong she actually was. Through the whole affair however, Wally was quite possibly stronger, though he wouldn't know it. It was rare for him to speak to people who were giving him shit, even rarer that he would shout at someone, let alone them. Yes, perhaps the person Brendan was more in awe with right now was Wally, and as if it was a sign of good trust for defending him, Brendan squeezed his companions hand just a tiny bit.

Partly as thanks, but also partly as re-assurance.

Brendan knew the offending group of boys behind them wouldn't speak up again, they were all to deathly afraid of May to do that. But he could still feel their stares boring into his back; like knifes through the soul. It was only making him nervous again, even with Wally at his side, and as a result, Brendan began to shake again.

At first it wasn't noticeable, but being that unnerved wouldn't be undetectable for long. Eventually Wally turned his head and looked to him to find out the reason why Brendan's hand was shaking slightly. Only to find his boyfriend with the most sullen look on his face.

_Even before we get in there, they're spoiling the night for him!_

Wally wouldn't stand for that, not one tiny bit.

"It's ok y'know..." He spoke calmly to the brown-haired boy he held hands with.

"H-Huh?"

"They were going to be mean anyway. Don't let them get to you, it's what they want." Wally said seriously, but with a smile.

Wally was calm and composed, just like earlier. Brendan didn't understand; it was nerve racking enough that this was technically their first date, even worse that it was with the rest of the school watching. Especially when most of their classmates just wanted to throw insults their way for it anyway. Wally had an inner strength that helped him deal with situations like this, as well as experience too. Brendan didn't have any of that, and he wondered if he ever would.

"M-Maybe Wally, bu-"

"Come on you two! Lets get inside!"

May shouted with glee, handing over their four tickets to the receptionist and pulling the Wally and Brendan by the arm through the venue door.

It was behind these walls that Brendan and Wally would have their first dance, and May couldn't wait to see it play out.

* * *

The inside was even more breathtaking. Though the venue itself was staged within a big inner-city bar, the entirety of the inside had been redone for the event. While the warm looking wooden walls were left the same, the floor was filled with rows upon rows of tables. All of which were covered in white table clothes that were completely spotless from bottom to top. Adorning these tables were vases with the standard rose-based floral arrangements one could expect of such an event, and besides them, a stack of menus for the night.

Yes, not a single expense was spared for this event, from the dance floor and DJ, to the food and free soft drink. Paid for by both the board of trustees and the charged tickets of the students, this would be a night to remember for all involved, but especially so for one poor hapless couple who only just now entered the room.

Wally and Brendan had a full night ahead of themselves.

First came the food; with every clique in the school pairing up and claiming a table in order to get a meal, it became apparent very quickly that the chance of sitting next to a group of asshats was quite high. Though the problem was solved swiftly by May, as most of their problems often where, when she told one group giving them a really bad stare to get the hell out. Obviously, like most of May's near violent interventions, this could only end up working in the group's favour. Even more so now, since the table was swiftly occupied by Brawly, May, Brendan and Wally; effectively claiming conquered land.

Brendan insisted on not being hungry, but May would have none of it when they ordered. She told the waitress that they would both get the steak and vegetable dinner, while Wally had the chicken cordon bleu, and Brawly a simple salad. Food and drink certainly lifted the mood through the roof, and by the end of the meal even Wally had a silly grin on his face. Yet, that was not the end of it by far, and the main event was next up in line.

_Dancing._

Mandatory lessons on formal dancing were given on the lead up to the school's big event, though only one proper dance would be done and the rest of the night would be run by the DJ. The biggest problem that made it an unfortunate trial for May's favourite pair of nerds was that May herself would be dancing along too. She would be able to threaten anyone, and on top of that, they both had to dance together too. A harrowing thought, given that even some of the teachers were giving them weird looks as they walked up to the dance floor, hand in hand.

Yes, after only just finishing their meal, they were now subject to more social torment, and Brendan was getting nervous once again. Yet this time was a little different, Brendan had resolved to be better for Wally's sake tonight. He'd been granted the honour of being able to take his best friend; now boyfriend, to the formal, and if Wally could stand up to these people, so could he.

Easier said than done however, since when they got there, the dance that was selected out of the three taught was on that Brendan hadn't been paying much attention to.

_The gay gordons_

Or rather, the schools approximation of it. It was a couples dance, and according to the steps, it involved both partners repeating much of the same twirling motions while stepping forward in time with the music, and then back again. Brendan had forgotten how to do it, despite it's simplicity, a fact that became evident when he almost stepped on Wally's toe on the first twirl.

"Are you ok, is it the staring?" Posed the green muffin top as they stopped briefly, him noting that they were indeed getting looks.

"No, I just... I ummmm... I kinda forgot how to do this dance." Brendan answered, looking away out of embarrassment while holding his arm.

An arm which was then taken from him in the next second as Wally grabbed his hand once more.

"Here, let me lead, I have it memorised after all. Just copy me and you'll be fine!"

With the warm smile and reassurance, Brendan was brought back from standstill, and they were moving in time with the rhythm again. Wally found it quite easily, and had no trouble leading the pair, making sure to dance away from the people who had abused them earlier. Eventually inhabiting a corner of the floor that no one else was occupying. Wally had hoped this would allow them some peace.

Keyword being  _hoped._

"Oi! Mitsuper gay! Grab your  _boyfriend_  and get of the dance floor!" Came a mocking shout from across the room.

It wasn't expected, and threw Wally off his mental balance, causing the dance to fall apart yet again...

Only for Brendan to pick it back up.

"D-Don't worry about them Wally, May can get them later, let's just try and enjoy tonight ok?"

It was seemingly a simple statement, but it was impressive coming from Brendan. He had been off-kilter the whole night with nervousness and embarrassment, but now that he'd gotten past the initial hurdle, he had the mental strength to be the one to lead.

And lead he did, copying all of Wally's movements from before, Brendan pulled them back into the rhythm of the song.

"S-Sorry, I just don't like the name... It's just... I'm trying to have fun, but everyone seems so bent on ruining it tonight; I mean, what did we ever do to them?" Wally asked, his look a little forlorn. "It's one thing to be yelled at, b-but does everyone have to stare at us?" He continued, nodding toward all the people throwing daggers at them with their gaze.

Brendan had to agree with that, they hadn't done anything wrong and that was an awful lot of hate to be dealing with. He also didn't have much he could do to stop it, but he  _did_  have one thing he could use to lighten the situation.

Humour.

"Well, I'm no expert, Mr. Mitsuper Gay." He began teasingly. "But, I think they are just jealous that you have an amazing boyfriend like  _Brendan Yuukweer_." He said with a mischievous grin.

" _Yuukweer_?" Wally questioned with a raised eyebrow, an incredulous but genuine smirk forming on his lips.

"What? Don't I get a cool name too?" Brendan cooed with mock jealousy.

Wally could only chuckle; though he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, Brendan might have been his boyfriend, but he was still a massive dork. A massive dork who's little round of jokes had ruined the dance a  _third time_ , which Wally had to then recover from again.

 _Maybe humour is the best way to deal with this._ Brendan thought to himself.

Keeping the attitude, Brendan continued with his silly observations and jokes at the expense of any hateful onlookers; though he was very glad that nobody shouted at them again. Eventually, after a heavy round of chuckling and bad dancing as a result, the formal dance ended and the DJ took the floor.

Funnily enough, Brendan was actually decent at dances that weren't hundreds of years old.  _Especially_  the robot for some inexplicable reason that failed to present itself to Wally. If May were around the two of them, she probably would have just said it was because Brendan was a nerd, something which Wally couldn't help to agree with.

 _Well, more of a handsome nerd really._  Wally mused, deciding to just move to the beat instead of using some prescribe dance routine. The strange dancing and laughter between the two on their personal corner of the dance floor continued for about an hour until May interrupted the both of them.

"Hey you two! Wanna come to the after party?" She asked with excitement, clearly not done with the night.

"Uhhhhh welll..." Wally began.

"...Actually I was hoping to spend the time after with Wally." Came the answer from beside him.

Leaving Wally to turn his head, open-mouthed toward Brendan. Apparently they had the same idea. May on the other hand took a minute to register the request before a smirk spread across her face like wild fire.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do afterwards Mr. Casanova?" She asked mischievously, causing the brown-haired boy to blush a little bit.

"W-Well..." He began, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment. "... I was thinking maybe have some dinner, maybe a movie and ummm..." He stopped his sentence short, avoiding eye contact with May.

"'Ummmm' what?" She asked with mirth, knowing full well where this was going.

"... Well I thought... y'know... m-maybe we could... uhhh... k-k-kiss o-or s-something."

Despite Brendan's desperate attempts to mentally forbid his cheeks from flushing, they did  _exactly_ that as Wally looked at him with surprise.

_Yeap, the same idea._

"Hahaha! I knew it! Alright fine then Romeo, we'll drop you off at your house on our way to the after party instead, sound fair?" May couldn't even contain her smile anymore.

"S-Sure, no problem."

"Good!, but we're leaving now, so you two better come with me if you want a lift there." She replied a bit more seriously this time.

"Oh, alright then." Brendan responded.

"O-Ok!" Was Wally's affirmation.

Without warning, the formal had ended for them a little prematurely, but on a much more positive note than they both originally anticipated. Now, with her two friends in tow, along with Brawly and two girls named Zinnia and Lisia, May set for the door. Even in high heels she could move faster than the rest of them; in achieving her mission, May made a speedy exit.

Herself, Wally Mitsuru and Brendan Yuuki all left quite the impression that night, just as May wanted. Both in coming, and in leaving the event. The limousine, fancy dress, and the two gayest dorks on the block ensured that victory.

But the real fun?

"Come on you nerds! The limo isn't going to wait forever!" Shouted May from the back of the vehicle that was parked near the door.

_That was after the fact._


End file.
